


De-anon from the Kink Meme

by biddlediddle



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Crack, Ficlet, Gen, Kink Meme, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biddlediddle/pseuds/biddlediddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my ficlets inspired by Kink Meme prompts; everything is cross-posted there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rin/Australia

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Desperately lonely in Australia, Rin pretends that Haru is there with him all the time. He has fun showing Haru around and racing him, almost to the point where he forgets he's not really there at some points, but when he does, it's pretty depressing for him.

_It isn’t_ that _hot,_ he thinks, taking a long lick of ice cream cone. Haruka agrees in that inaudible way he has, an acknowledgement Rin doesn’t need to hear to know. _Really, Australia is over-hyped. Still, it’ll be nice to go for a swim. Just for fun._ Haruka agrees again, and Rin almost rolls his eyes as he walks back to the school along the dusty summer sidewalk. _Since when do you agree to anything so readily?_  

It’s easy, too easy, to submerge himself in this fantasy. Walking with Haru, on their way for a swim in the summertime. It is easy to forget that he’s walking alone, when the Haru in his head is so captivating: he argues with that Haruka, reminding him that you shouldn’t swim for half an hour after eating, but Haruka is unrelenting. _You like to swim too much; it’s weird_. He throws out the squishy-soft end of ice cream cone, dashes to his room to grab swim wear, makes his way to the pool, and is stopped short by its being occupied for another half-hour.

He sits and watches the older boys swim, lost in his own head. Haruka is mildly upset at their delay, but Rin is more nonchalant. _You need to be more patient,_ he soothes. He twists a strand of purple hair between his fingers, finds that if he squints a little, it’s easy to pretend this is the swim club back home, that he’s waiting for practice to start. Through the familiar sounds of splashes and yells, he nudged Haruka. _Ten minutes. See? This isn’t so bad._ Haru disagrees, of course, but Rin just smiles, unknowingly baring two sharp, tiny teeth.

When the pool empties ten minutes later, Rin claims a lane and gets to it, swimming hard. He has to train hard if he’s ever to win against Haruka, who, in the lane next to him, is like a machine. _A swimming monster!_ He yells to Haruka, who ignores him, but Rin doesn’t mind.  Haruka just really, really loves to swim.

There’s only half an hour to swim before the pool is booked again, and he soon tires and climbs out, panting. He’s proud to push himself so hard, but he still had to make Haruka get out, and they leave to get changed just before the next group comes in. _Why didn’t you get out when I did?_ He asks Haruka irritably, but...

In the changing room, with the shouts of the group in the pool echoing from the next room over, Haruka doesn’t respond. Rin can only rest his head against the cool locker and reach hopelessly for the friend he left behind.


	2. Haruka/Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Haru's friends notice he's visibly (well, for Haruka...) depressed. When bugged about it he finally reveals- he's been Friendzoned! The group tries to figure out who he's talking about. Shenanigans welcome. Eventually they ask specifics and he reveals he's been friendzoned by his crush; The Ocean. He's heartbroken. A million points for Haru mentioning his love-rival as some "freaky fish guy" (you know what I'm talkin' 'bout).  
> Song is Linkin Park - Breaking the Habit because yes.

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

_'Cause inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Haruka said numbly. He sat, not in the tub, but beside it – a situation which had caused Makoto real concern when he’d gone to pick up Haruka for school that morning.

“Uh, okay, Haru-chan…” he said. “Do you… want to get dressed?”

Haruka looked down at himself, saw that he was wearing _the jammers_ , the ones that he’d been wearing _then_ , and stood, abruptly peeling them off in one angry motion. Makoto squeaked and closed his eyes.

“That’s a yes?!” he said in a strangled voice as Haruka brushed passed him to get to his room and put on clothes.

_Clutching my cure_

_I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more_

_Than anytime before_

_I had no options left again_

He didn’t swim that day, instead, staring out over the rippling pool with what Nagisa would have sworn was _anger_. And something more – a bone-deep sadness. It wasn’t a situation that could be tolerated, and Nagisa didn’t.

“Haaaa~ru~chan!” He called out happily, but Haruka didn’t react. Nagisa sat beside him, dripping water all over Haruka, bit Haru didn’t react. “What’s wrong, Haru-chan?”

“…Nothing’s wrong,” Haruka said, but Nagisa wouldn’t be fooled so easily.

“Reeeii~chan! Something’s wrong with Haru-chan!” he exclaimed, and Rei pulled himself out of the pool and stood before them sternly.

“I told you not to bother Haruka-senpai,” Rei told Nagisa, but Nagisa stood eagerly, splattering Haruka with still more water droplets.

“But there’s something _wrong_ with him!”

Indeed, Haruka still hadn’t reacted to their commotion, which now drew Makoto over.

“Something’s wrong with Haruka?” he asked anxiously, kneeling down before Haruka and checking his temperature. “Haru? Can you hear me?!”

“…I’m fine,” Haruka said at last, and that was all they got out of him that afternoon.

_I'll paint it on the walls_

_'Cause I'm the one at fault_

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_

“Why did you do it?” Haruka asked softly. He’d asked Makoto to come with him on a “personal errand” to the beach and Makoto had gladly acquiesced, having been very worried about Haruka for days now. Nagisa being Nagisa had found out and dragged Rei along, too. In the distance, like a malevolent squirrel, Rin scowled at them, watching and waiting. _Un-beautiful_ , Rei thought, pushing at his glasses.

Rei shushed Nagisa, who had been about to say something, and focused his attention on Haruka-senpai, who stood ankle-deep in the water, shoes and socks laying in the sand behind him. He was so curious about what this was.

“I loved you. I… I _still_ love you, ocean-chan,” Haruka said softly. Rei stared at Haruka in shock as Makoto let out a small gasp. “But you… you want that freaky fish guy instead?”

There was silence.

“Well, fine.” Haruka left the water and pulled socks over his wet feet resolutely; Rei winced. “I don’t need you anymore, ocean-chan. I have friends now.” He slipped his feet into his shoes and turned his back to the ocean firmly, as if making a point.

Nagisa stuck a tongue out at the ocean as they all left, the four of them together.


	3. Rin/fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rin's too loud, so Haru silences him by shoving his fingers in his mouth while he's fucking Rin. Bonus points if the there're tears and saliva smearing on Rin's face

“Rin, shush,” Haruka said in annoyance. He was trying to concentrate, and Rin kept disrupting his focus. Rin managed to keep silent, breath ragged, as Haruka dragged the tip of his tongue down the inside of Rin’s thigh, but as he got closer to Rin’s cock the sounds began to increase again.

“Ha – oh, fuck – Haruka-a-a!” He exclaimed as Haruka gave the tongue one long, exploratory lap with his tongue. Haruka sighed.

“Rin, be quiet or I will _make_ you be quiet,” he said, looking up from Rin’s cock to stare at him intently, blue eyes flashing. Rin, despite his precarious situation, took the challenge with a smirk.

“And just how do you plan on doing that?” he asked, and faster than thought several of Haruka’s fingers were stuffed in his mouth, pressing down on his tongue, forcing his jaw to open wide. Rin spluttered.   
“Haa – leggho –“

“Shush,” Haruka repeated in a satisfied tone. Rin tasted the sharp tang of blood, and realized that he must have nicked one of Haruka’s fingers with his teeth. That realization made his entire body go still – and quite silent. Haruka, though, took no notice of the small wound, instead returning his intense focus to Rin’s cock, which lay hard against his taut stomach. The angle of his arm made it impossible to continue licking it, so instead, Haruka reached out his other hand and started petting it, smearing slippery pre-sum across the head with an interested look on his face. Rin gasped – well, tried to, with the digits still in his mouth making it awkward. It was especially difficult to swallow properly, and a bit of drool was already collecting at the edge of his mouth.

“Hngh,” he mumbled. Haruka continued in his ministrations, rubbing the head of Rin’s cock firmly, then pumping the entire length. Rin almost-gasped, almost-swallowed; felt the drop of drool on his lips spill over onto his chin. He closed his eyes in frustrated humiliation as Haruka continued to pleasure him, felt the worst humiliation yet – tears – start to gather in his eyes. Haruka was unrelenting as he continued to stroke Rin, up and down, up and down, pressure only ever varying slightly. Rin opened one eye and saw Haruka continue to stare at his body, face impassive but breath hitched, avid interest in his blue eyes. Rin shuddered.

“Aang – Haru – “ he tried, but Haruka just pressed his fingers harder into Rin’s mouth. At this fresh embarrassment, the tears in his eyes finally spilled over, and Rin felt them course gently down his face to mix with the moisture at his chin. But Haruka still didn’t stop, pumping Rin harder now, breathing harder himself, eyes alone expressing his pleasure at the wanton sight of Rin below him. Rin felt himself teetering on the edge and sobbed around the fingers in his mouth.

“Haru – nng,” he groaned, and fell over the precipice, cum splattering all over his chest. Haruka continued to touch him until Rin had shuddered and relaxed all over, then he released his grip on Rin’s cock and withdrew the fingers from Rin’s mouth. Rin saw only one small cut, and he was aware of Haruka leaving, the sound of hands being washed, Haruka returning to lie next to him. When he looked at Haruka’s hand, there was a small blue band-aid wrapped snugly around one finger. Rin smiled.

“Sorry for that,” he said, not really sorry. Haruka shrugged.

“It was my fault. And besides,” he added, staring at Rin with those endlessly expressive eyes, as he gestured to his own hard cock, “It’s about your turn for payback, isn’t it?”


End file.
